Palavras ditas
by nekomila-chan
Summary: Sakura se sente insegura em seu relacionamento com Sasuke... ele nunca lhe disse as palavras que tanto queria ouvir... Agora com uma surpresa a caminho, suas emoções estão mais confusas ainda...


_Palavras ditas_

Já fazia 6 anos que Sasuke abandonara a vila e 5 meses que retornara, após a derrota de Madara e muita insistência de um certo loiro hiperativo. Por ter ajudado na guerra contra a Akatsuki foi perdoado por Konoha. Depois da restauração do distrito Uchiha, Sasuke se mudara para lá junto com o time Taka, que já que não tinha para onde ir, resolveu ficar em Konoha. Quem não gostou nada deste detalhe foi Sakura, que tinha muito ciúmes de Karin, a qual não parava de dar em cima de Sasuke constantemente.

Naruto finalmente realizara o sonho de se tornar Hokage, pois Tsunade resolvera se dedicar somente ao hospital, passando o cargo para o Uzumaki. Este superara os sentimentos pela Haruno e namorava a Hyuuga. Sabendo dos sentimentos que a rosada ainda nutria pelo Uchiha, Naruto tentava de tudo para uni-los, mas seus planos nunca davam certos, até mandava os dois em missões fora da vila sozinhos, na esperança de que algo acontecesse. No entanto, o que o Uzumaki e o restante da vila não sabiam era que os dois namoravam escondido, a pedido de Sasuke, pois se dependesse da rosada todos já saberiam, mas tentava não se importar, já que o mais importante era que estava com o seu grande amor.

* * *

Estavam no país do chá, em mais uma missão "especial" de Naruto.

- Boa noite, em que posso ajudá-los? – pergunta sorridente o balconista da pousada.

- Queremos um quarto, por favor. – pede a rosada.

- Claro, aqui está a chave. Aproveitem. – entrega o objeto com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura fica vermelha e Sasuke lança um olhar gélido para o balconista que engole em seco.

Eles seguem em silêncio para o quarto. Assim que a porta é fechada Sasuke prensa Sakura na parede e lha dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

* * *

Era um dia ensolarado na vila e a rosada caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha ao lado de Ino.

- Sakura! Por acaso ouviu o que eu falei? O que há com você? – pergunta a loira franzindo o cenho.

- Hãn? Nada, não sei por que a pergunta. – responde a rosada desviando o olhar.

- Hum, você não me engana, tem alguma coisa de errado e não quer contar.

- É sério, não é nada. Deve ser imaginação sua.

- Sei...

- Vamos logo. – se apressa em seguir caminho.

* * *

Sakura andava ultimamente muito distraída e triste, não estava mais agüentando sua situação com o Uchiha, amava-o demasiadamente, mas não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Para falar a verdade, nunca ouvira tais palavras que tanto desejava ouvir, nem mesmo que ele gostava dela. Quando estavam em público ele era frio e distante, quando estavam sozinhos tomava-a nos braços e a fazia sentir-se no paraíso. Sabia que ele não era romântico e não esperava grandes declarações de amor, mas queria pelo menos alguma prova de carinho, simples palavras de afeto, mas nunca as recebia. Entristecia-se mais com essa relação escondida. Tinha a impressão que Sasuke sentia vergonha de ser visto com ela, ou simplesmente estar brincando com ela, mas afastava rapidamente esses pensamentos, pois Sasuke não faria uma coisa dessas, tinha certeza.

- Sakura, venha à minha sala imediatamente. – ordena Tsunade com a voz séria, Sakura logo se preocupa se algo muito grave pode ter acontecido.

A Haruno segue sem contestar a chefe do hospital, chegando lá ela manda que se sentasse em uma cadeira pois a conversa seria longa.

- O que aconteceu Tsunade-sama? – pergunta a rosada preocupada.

- Isso eu quero que você me responda, Sakura. – a rosada fica confusa e a outra continua. – Os exames que você fez ontem estão prontos, e confesso que me surpreendi com o resultado.

- Há algo de errado comigo Tsunade-sama? – questiona aflita.

- De errado nada, mas você está grávida. – fala franzindo o cenho.

Sakura fica perplexa com a notícia. Achara estranho seus constantes enjôos e o seu período atrasado, porém não passara pela sua cabeça uma gravidez. Se recriminava, como não percebera os sinais?

- Não pode ser verdade... – murmura em choque.

- É tão verdade quanto o céu é azul. – diz a godaime.

Um filho. Estava grávida. Carregava em seu ventre um filho de Sasuke. Do homem que amava. O pensamento a alegrou, mas logo esta alegria desapareceu ao pensar no que Sasuke diria. Será que aceitaria o bebê? Ficaria feliz ao saber que seria pai, que estava reconstruindo o seu clã? Como poderia ter certeza se ele nem ao menos assumia o romance deles. Tinha medo de perdê-lo caso ele não aceitasse o filho, pois não tinha intenção de interromper a gravidez. Esses pensamentos levaram lágrimas aos seus olhos.

- Sakura. – chama a godaime com o tom sério. – Apesar de eu já desconfiar quem seja, quem é o pai? – pergunta franzindo o cenho.

A Haruno não consegue responder, não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas.

- É o Uchiha, não é? – parecia mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

A rosada apenas faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

- Quer me contar? – indaga arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela somente nega com a cabeça sem parar de chorar.

Tsunade sem saber mais o que fazer a abraça, tentando consolar a pupila.

* * *

A noite estava fria, Sakura estava com a cabeça sobre o peito do moreno, pensativa, enquanto que Sasuke de olhos fechados fazia um carinho em suas costas. Estavam deitados na cama da Haruno, cobertos apenas pelo lençol branco.

- O que foi, Sakura? – pergunta o moreno sem abrir os olhos, quebrando o silêncio e tirando a rosada de seus devaneios.

- Não foi nada, Sasuke-kun. – responde nervosa e um pouco surpresa também, já que geralmente ele ficava em silêncio.

- Acha que me engana? O que foi que aconteceu? – indaga abrindo os olhos e encarando-a.

- É só que... essa nossa situação Sasuke-kun... – começa hesitante. – Até quando nós vamos continuar nos escondendo?

- Já conversamos sobre isso Sakura.

- Eu sei, mas... eu não gosto disso... de ficar me escondendo como se fosse uma criminosa fazendo algo errado.

- Você concordou com isso. – relembra o moreno um pouco irritado.

- Sim, eu sei, mas é que... não sei o que você sente por mim... fico insegura sobre tudo... – desabafa com a voz embargada.

- Deixa de besteira Sakura. – retruca o Uchiha.

- Isso não é besteira! – grita magoada e segurando as lágrimas.

- Pára de infantilidades, Sakura.

Ela não agüenta mais e se levanta da cama indo em direção ao banheiro e fechando com força a porta. Sasuke se irrita mais com a atitude dela.

Depois de alguns minutos Sakura sai de lá vestindo um roupão e Sasuke já tinha se vestido. Ela olha por um momento para ele com algumas lágrimas que ela teimava em segurar.

- O que há com você Sakura? Nunca reclamou do nosso relacionamento, por que agora? – pergunta franzindo o cenho.

- Só quero que me diga o que sente por mim. Nunca ouvi você dizer que me ama ou que me quer. – fala soluçando.

Devido à gravidez estava muito mais sensível e não controlava as emoções.

- Deixa de ser irritante, Sakura. – resmunga o Uchiha.

- Só quero que diga o que sente por mim. – pede num sussurro.

- Se eu não quiser? – desafia o Uchiha.

- Eu não posso mais suportar essa situação. Como vou saber se você simplesmente não está brincando comigo?

- Jamais faria isso! – responde irritado.

- Como posso ter certeza? Saber se não está me enganando com a Karin, que mora debaixo do mesmo teto que você? – desabafa derramando lágrimas.

- Já chega!

- Como posso saber Sasuke? Como, se você não diz que me ama? Nem um ato de carinho ou de afeto eu recebo. O único lugar que tenho a sua atenção é na cama. Quando a Karin fica dando em cima de você, não faz nada! Parece até que gosta. Agora se fosse eu, iria reclamar.

- Cala a boca Sakura. Se diz que não pode suportar essa situação e não confia em mim, não tem como nossa relação dar certo. – retruca acidamente.

Sakura não tem reação diante daquelas palavras. Ele estava terminando o relacionamento? Não, isso seria demais para ela, não suportaria perdê-lo.

- Adeus. – se despede indo em direção à janela.

- Não! Por favor, não vá! – suplica em lágrimas.

- Não posso continuar se não confia em mim, Sakura. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não sou romântico e não faço declarações de amor. Mas devia saber que não eu estaria com você se eu não sentisse nada, Sakura. – e sem olhar para trás Sasuke vai embora.

Sakura chora inconsolada por toda noite. Perdera o amor de sua vida. Ele fora embora. Como deixara se levar pelas inseguranças? Devia ter percebido que Sasuke jamais ficaria com ela se não a quisesse, se não a amasse. Como pudera ser tão tola?

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sakura estava decidida, lutaria para ter Sasuke de volta. Se olhava no espelho e podia-se ver as olheiras devido a noite mal dormida, estava com a aparência cansada e se repreendia mentalmente, pois estava grávida e tinha que se cuidar. Apesar de tudo, iria atrás de Sasuke e pedir desculpas, e quem sabe lhe contar que seria pai.

Com um pequeno sorriso de esperança no rosto ela se dirige ao distrito Uchiha. Mas chegando lá ela tem uma grande surpresa ao encontrá-lo vazio. As coisas de seu amado também não estavam lá. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, ele havia partido novamente.

Com lágrimas nos olhos ela sai do distrito perdida, sem saber o que fazer, até que um chamado a desperta.

- Sakura!

- Ino? O que foi? – pergunta confusa.

- Sakura! O Sasuke... – responde ofegante devido à corrida. – ele está indo embora da vila. O Naruto está tentando impedi-lo, mas não está tendo sucesso. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa.

Sem precisar ouvir outra vez ela vai em direção aos portões da vila que por sorte não ficavam longe dali. Pulava de telhado em telhado, pois seria mais rápido, e tomava também todos os cuidados para não fazer esforço demais e prejudicar o bebê.

- Sasuke! – grita assim que aterrissa perto do moreno, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Sakura? – fala surpreso pelo aparecimento da rosada.

- Não pode ir embora Sasuke. Por favor! – implora angustiada.

- Não tente me impedir, Sakura. – diz o moreno com o rosto sério.

- Por que, Sasuke? – questiona com os olhos marejados.

- Não posso ficar aqui sabendo que você está tão perto de mim, e não poder tê-la. – responde num sussurro para que somente ela pudesse ouvir.

- Me perdoa Sasuke. Eu estava nervosa e confusa. Não vai se repetir. – diz num murmúrio cheio de emoção. – Fica comigo.

- Sakura... – tenta falar, mas é impedido pela Haruno.

- Por favor, Sasuke. Eu preciso de você. – dá um pequeno sorriso antes de completar. – Nós precisamos de você.

- Nós? – pergunta o moreno confuso, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela leva as mãos até o ventre, acariciando-o levemente, com um sorriso.

- Estou grávida. Espero um filho seu Sasuke. – revela emocionada.

Sasuke arregala os olhos surpreso, assim como todos que estavam ao redor, com exceção de Tsunade que já sabia da gravidez de Sakura. Passado o choque inicial, ele diminui a distância entre eles e a envolve num caloroso abraço, o qual é retribuído do mesmo modo.

- Me perdoa, Sasuke. – murmura a rosada.

- Shh... – silencia botando um dedo sobre os lábios da Haruno. Tomando-os em seguida em um beijo apaixonado, não se importando com a presença dos demais.

- Uhuu! Até que enfim Teme! Já tava na hora de assumir o namoro com a Sakura-chan! – grita Naruto.

- Quem falou em namoro, seu dobe imbecil? - retruca lançando um olhar mortal para o loiro, pelo escândalo desnecessário.

O comentário abalou profundamente a Haruno, que logo fica com os olhos úmidos. Estava incrivelmente sensível a qualquer abalo emocional.

- O que foi? – pergunta o moreno percebendo a perturbação da rosada.

- Achei que tínhamos voltado. – sussurra com tristeza.

- Você é uma tonta mesmo, Sakura. – responde o Uchiha com um sorriso de canto, fazendo com que ela derramasse as lágrimas que tentava segurar. – Achou mesmo que grávida de um filho meu continuaria solteira? Sakura Uchiha. – sussurra no ouvido da Haruno, acariciando o ventre ainda plano da rosada.

Ela arregala os olhos, perplexa. Passada a surpresa ela sorri radiante.

Mais uma vez Sasuke toma os lábios da Haruno num cálido beijo, apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitindo ternura, carinho e principalmente amor.

- Te amo tanto Sasuke. – murmura ofegante devido à falta de ar após o longo beijo.

- Hoje mesmo você se muda para o distrito Uchiha. – informa com um sorriso de canto.

- Claro. – responde radiante a rosada se aninhando nos braços do amado e futuro marido, esse pensamento a deixava mais feliz ainda.

- Eu te amo. – sussurra bem baixinho no ouvido da rosada, para que somente ela ouvisse.

Sakura não contém as lágrimas de felicidade ao ouvir as tão desejadas palavras de seu grande amor.


End file.
